Bart and Milhouse on a field trip
by plovdiv
Summary: Bart and Milhouse are going on a field trip! What they are up to? Find out now!


**My first and last trip to the science center**

Part 1 –English class

I sighed and closed the book. I looked at the clock. There were 2 minutes until the end of the period and the beginning of the Science Center field trip. "That is going to be one kind of a trip" I said to myself.

"Hey Bart", whispered Milhouse, my best friend, who was sitting next to me in this boring English class.

"What?" I asked.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah" I impatiently answered him and looked nervously around to check if someone was spying on us.

I didn't really know if I was ready, though. What we both were going to do was a crime. But I really needed that money and we both knew that it was worth it.

The bell rang and everyone in the room started simultaneously packing up their bag and getting up from the desks. The teacher shouted:

"Everyone, wait here! I have to tell you some important information about the trip. QUIET, PLEASE!" Everyone finally got calm and quiet.

"We will meet in 10 minutes at the front door of the school and I will not wait for you for more then 10 minutes, alright? So go to your lockers, do whatever you need to, but be there in 10 minutes! That's it."

Part 2 – School Bus

"Dude, I haven't been on a school bus for years", Milhouse said excitedly.

"Glad you're having fun", I said laughing at him. Milhouse can be so childish sometimes.

"So now let's go over the plan for one last time, ok?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"So what we need is in the plant room, remember? The name of the stone we are looking for is Flabra Murus. You will find it in the stone exhibition, which is next to the plant room. I will distract the teacher while you are taking it. Take your time and choose the right moment. After you take it, we go around and check out the other exhibitions as if nothing has happened and we act ALL NORMAL, got it?

"Yeah, I got it. Hope everything will go ok. I can't even imagine what my parents will do to me if I get caught."

"Relax, man, everything will go smooth, I promise you."

Part 3 – The Theft

Finally, the bus arrived at the parking lot and we all made our way to the building.

"Ok, everyone, you have two hours! Please behave like grown-ups and don't embarrass me."

It was time.

"Let's go, Bart", Milhouse called me.

"I'm coming".

We took the escalator to get to the second floor. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. Soon we saw a big map of the Science Center on a wall and went there to find out where the Plant room was.

"We are close. It's on the right, let's go."

After a minute, we were there. I looked around and examined the room. There were all kinds of plants everywhere. It looked really cool, but I didn't have time to enjoy it.

"Bart, I can see it"

"Where?" I asked.

He pointed out at a row of small tables with all kinds of stones on them, each with a small plate with the name and brief description of the specific stone.

"Ok, you go and make sure the teacher is not around and I'll take it."

"Alright".

I went slowly toward the tables and pretended that I'm checking out the stuff around. I started reading the plates with the names one by one, looking for the one I needed, Flabra Murus, the small ugly stone which was worth at least 400 bucks. _Vita Bresius, Ante Prantium, Amon Patriae… Flabra Murus!_ I found it! I looked around and checked if someone was watching me. Nobody was around. It was the perfect moment. I slowly took the stone from the table and held it in my hands for a few seconds. My heart was beating like crazy. I slowly moved my hand to the right pocket in the jeans and…

"I hope you are not thinking of keeping this for yourself, are you?"

A young lady with a grey and dark-blue uniform, wearing a blue baseball cap with the Science Center logo on it was looking suspiciously at me.

"Ummm, I…. Of course not, I'm just looking"

"So I guess you don't need that rock which is in your hand, do you?"

Sweating and shaking I put back the stone on the table.

Feeling ashamed, I walked out of the plant room. On my way out I saw Milhouse, almost running at me, excited, as always.

"What happened? Did you get it?"

"Shut up. I almost got caught because of your stupid idea. I'm never coming back to this place. Never."


End file.
